


Every Beat of my Heart

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's  Valentine's day and Eren is ready to reveal to his long time crush and best friend, Armin Arlert, but he's not sure Armin will agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Beat of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaryCanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaryCanary/gifts).



> This is because it's the month of Love and I wanted to give a gift to TsukishiroDance who is writing one of the best fanfics I've ever read. I wanted to thank her with this fix and thought Valentine's Day would be a good time to do it.

It was the day Eren had been waiting for, for months now, Valentine's Day. It was the day of lovers and Eren hoped that today would be the day he would gain one. He had spent months pinning after Armin now that he realized he liked him in a way that was not appropriate of a best friend. He had only decided to confess his love after a long talk with Mikasa, who had been accepting and understanding of her brother's new found sexuality.

So, now, Eren was sitting in Armin's room with Mikasa and Armin, playing the King Of Fighters before Mikasa went on a date with Jean Kirstein (much to Eren's disgust). Both he and Armin sat on the floor, backs propped up by Armin's bed; Mikasa sat on the bed like a bird in its nest. 

It was Armin and Mikasa's turn to play and, quite frankly, Eren was surprised that Mikasa was having trouble playing against Armin. She normally excelled at whatever it was she was doing, cooking, sports, etc, including video games, but she was getting her ass handed to her by Armin. 

She was playing Terry Bogard, and even though he was an easy character to play because he was fairly high tier and had good parrying abilities, while Armin played Angel, one of the hardest characters to play, she was still losing. Armin comboed her to no end, and he finished her with over two-thirds of his life bar. That meant she had only one more character on her three man team while Armin still had Angel and Clark. Soon the match was over; Mikasa handed the controller to Eren, leaning close to his ear.

"Good luck." she whispered as she made her graceful way of the bed.

"Have to go now?" Armin asked as he looked up at her. Mikasa nodded and gave him a smile.

"Yes. It's time for my date with Jean. You guys have fun." she said, eyes lingering on Eren. He gave a small nod, and she left the room, closing the door behind her. Armin and Eren looked at each other before returning to the game.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Eren yelled as he banged the controller against his leg. "FUCK THIS BULLSHIT!" Eren gave an angry sigh as he slouched against the bed, looking at the win screen for Armin's team. That was the twentieth time Armin had beaten him in a row. Armin gave a small chuckle that was the cutest thing Eren had ever heard.

"Really, Eren, you only have trouble because you spaz out and start button mashing. If you learned the motions it won't be that hard. You might be able to beat Mikasa." Armin told him as he rested his head back against the bed and gave a side long glance at Eren. Eren paused, tilting his head back and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and looked at Armin.

"Fine. Teach me how to play." Eren said, sitting up straighter as Armin changed the mode of the game to training. They spent another thirty minutes trying to teach Eren how to play Shermie, but he only kept getting pissed off.

"She not doing what you said she would do." Eren accused Armin after ten minutes of trying to perform the same move with no success. Armin told Eren to do it again and watched the movement of his thumb over D-pad.

"It's not doing what you want because you're not doing the motion right." Armin told him as he showed Eren the correct movement on his own control. Eren watched and tried to mimic it, but it still did not produce results. Armin watched then grabbed the controller from Eren's hand to perform the move. He executed it with no problem, making Eren swear. "Here," Armin said, giving the controller back to Eren. Eren took it a tried to perform the move once again to no avail. Then Armin did something that made Eren's heart hammer in his chest.

Armin grabbed Eren's hands in his own and guided Eren's hands through the motion. Armin's hands were soft and warm, smaller than Eren's. His soft palms were pressed against the tops of Eren's, and as Armin performed the motion several times, Eren felt a warmth creep over his cheeks. Eren looked at Armin who was staring at the screen, watching the move being performed.

"Do you get it now?" he asked as he released Eren's hands. Eren nodded and try to perform the move, and amazingly he did it. "See," Armin said encouragingly, "do you want to try another round?" Eren took one look at the excitement on the blonde's face and knew he couldn't say no. Eren nodded, and the played an extremely close game with Eren almost winning. Armin asked if he wanted to continue, but Eren shook his head no. They decided on watching, slumped against the bed, Armin sitting closer to Eren then before.

They were watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, one of Armin's favorite movies. As they neared the ending, Armin's head drift on to Eren's shoulder; their side pressed together. Eren felt his heart speed up once again and glanced down at Armin. He could see how long the blonde's lashes were and how calm he looked against Eren's shoulder. 'Shit. He is way too relaxed. But then again, Armin doesn't know that I like him.' Eren thought as he took a breath to calm himself before he plunged.

He put his arm around Armin's shoulders and watched for his reaction. Armin only snuggled closer to Eren, causing him to relax and let himself enjoy Armin's warmth. The movie came to a close and Eren felt like now was the moment.

"Hey, Armin?" he asked. Armin looked up at Eren, still having not left his side as the credit music played in the backround. 

"Hmm?" he hummed as his blue pools looked into Eren's teal ones.

"I... um... I re... Armin ..." Eren stuttered as he searched for the words, embarrassed by his confession and Armin's gaze growing more concerned as he couldn't get the words out.

"Eren," Armin said softly, placing a hand on Eren's knee, "first thought, best thought." It was Armin's way of encouraging Eren, telling him tuo say whatever came to his mind first. Eren swallowed and placed a hand on Armin's cheek, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. Armin looked down at Eren's hand then back up, his head still resting on Eren's shoulders.

Eren leaned in, waiting to see if Armin was going to pull away. Armin looked from Eren's eyes to his lips, trying to read his face. Taking that as a sign, Eren leaned in and placed his lips gently on top of Armin's. He held them for a second then pulled away to look at Armin's eyes. They were half lipped and seemed to be filling with lust. Eren leaned in again, and Armin moved ever so slightly to meet him. Their lips met once again and Armin suckled on Eren's bottom lip, asking for entrance. 'Holy shit. I didn't think he would do this.' Eren thought as he gladly opened his mouth. Their tongues meet and mingled. Everything was hot and wet, both kissing with a slow burning passion. Finally, after what could have been forever, they broke apart, both needy and breathless.

"Armin," Eren breathed. "I like you." Armin gave a giggle and shifted to sit in Eren's lap, giving him leverage. 

"Really?" Armin asked with a smile on his swelling lips. "I thought that's just what best friends did to each other," he teased. Eren gave him a heated look. Armin smiled again, this time gently, as he sat himself on Eren's lap. "Eren," he whispered close to Eren's ear. "I like you too. I feel it with every beat of my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you to anyone who comments Orlando leaves kudos. And once again thank you for reading. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
